


And with True Love's Kiss, the Spell Shall Break

by bfrizzz



Category: Demi Lovato (Musician), Jonas Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfrizzz/pseuds/bfrizzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a brief encounter with Prince Niall's bride-to-be, Demi, Nick can't stop thinking about her and must go see her when he hears that she has fallen into a deep slumber...especially when he thinks he knows a way to wake her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And with True Love's Kiss, the Spell Shall Break

The day the Irish prince and his betrothed entered the forest was the day that changed Nick’s life forever. It had been a day like any other: he ate the last of the rabbit he had killed the day before and then went into the market to try and make a small profit. Something was different in town that day. Everyone had been buzzing about the royals and some engagement. Nick ignored the chatter, just like he always did. He didn’t really fancy hearing about the royals and their perfect life, so hearing about this perfect bride-to-be didn’t interest Nick at all.

Nick went into the woods after going into town and that was when the prince showed up. Nick had been perched in a tree hunting for his dinner when he saw the royal walking around with the girl by his side. Seeing the blonde prince wasn’t anything new for Nick; his picture was all over the kingdom and already on some of their currency - although Nick barely had any of that. What was different was the girl.

There had been talk in the local villages of Prince Niall getting engaged to some girl from a nearby kingdom and Nick tried to recall what they had said about her. They gossiped about how she was one of the kindest royals they had ever seen and how she had a sense of humor to go along with it, but her beauty was the topic of choice for most of the villagers. Most of the others in the kingdom referred to her as perfect, and Nick could see why. His eyes wouldn’t leave her even when a nice sized deer that would’ve lasted Nick a couple days strolled by.

Judging by her looks, Nick figured that she was from somewhere across the sea. No one in Ireland had that tan of skin and while most people had either fiery red or black curly hair, hers was brown with natural waves that cascaded down her shoulders. Nothing about her said ‘Irish” and, with how this girl in front of him looked like, Nick was planning to move to whatever country she was from if all the women looked like that. Her smile was so bright and contagious that Nick found himself smiling whenever she did. She had brown eyes, just like Nick’s, but hers seemed to have some sort of sparkle that his lacked and he found himself hypnotized by them. 

All of his attention was on the future princess of this kingdom until the robbers appeared. Nick heard their laughter and his head snapped in their direction. It was a gang of thieves Nick had dealt with before; they lived in the forest, same as Nick, ambushing wanderers and taking everything they had. They probably thought it was their lucky day now that they had surrounded the prince. The peasant in the tree watched on as the prince stepped in front of the beauty, trying to act braver than Nick could tell he was.

The prince and his princess where outnumbered and that’s when Nick realized he could do something about it. He climbed down the tree as quietly as he could and smirked when he realized he still had gone unnoticed. When he was about halfway down the tree, Niall was thrown to the ground where he hit his head. The blow made the prince unconscious.

Realizing that Nick was the princess’ last hope, he jumped down from where he was and hide behind the tree for a second. He then tiptoed until he was behind the closest thief and then smacked him with a branch he had acquired in the tree. The man instantly fell to the ground, out cold, and everyone’s attention was on Nick now. The other members began to approach him, so Nick slowly backed up to the princess.

“Do you trust me?” He asked as he bent down to scoop up the unconscious prince. As he placed Prince Niall over his shoulders Nick caught a glimpse of the princess nod, although he could see the fear and uncertainty in her eyes.

“Yes.” She audibly answered and Nick couldn’t get over how her voice was even beautiful.

“Make sure he doesn’t fall off me.” Nick stated as he grabbed a hold of her wrist. He then used his other hand to swing the branch wildly at the robbers. After seeing what he had done to the one that still lay on the dirt, some of them backed away, but others accepted the challenge and kept coming. Nick then began to move. When he noticed that the princess was keeping up pace, he started running faster and faster until the thieves were out of sight. Nick could still hear their shouts of protest though, so he continued to run and he kept running until he reached the palace walls.

The guards that were controlling the drawbridge noticed Niall and the future princess of the land and immediately lowered the bridge. Nick gently placed the prince on the ground; the blonde seemed to be coming to because he was groaning a lot.

As Nick stood up, he turned to the girl. She was more beautiful up close. For a moment, he just took in her beauty until he finally spoke. “You guys should be safe now. Try to avoid the forests from now on. But if you guys get into trouble, I’ll try and help you out in any way that I can.”

“What’s your name?” Niall’s fiance asked. The fear that Nick had noticed in her brown eyes before had faded and Nick found himself drowning in them for a second.

“Nick.” He answered and then began to walk away because the bridge had been lowered and the guards were coming to retrieve the two royals. Nick didn’t want to be accused of anything, so he decided to leave the scene.

The princess shouted something, but Nick couldn’t comprehend what is was and he figured it was just a thank you. He didn’t want to turn back around because he knew he’d just want to stare at her more or spend more time with her. His hand was still warm after holding her wrist for that entire run.

He didn’t expect to see the princess ever again, but she showed up in the woods a couple days later. Alone. And Nick can’t help but smile when she returned to the same tree he had climbed down on the day they met. He wasn’t in the tree though. He had noticed her from where he was hiding among the leaves. He slowly stepped over to her and she only noticed that he was there when he lightly touched her arm.

She jumped and turned, startled, but a smile spread across her face when her eyes landed on the familiar peasant who had saved her life. “Nick.”

His name sounded like a song coming from her lips. He smiled back and then bowed. “Your highness.” He greeted.

“Oh, please get up and call me Demi.” She responded with, if Nick wasn’t mistaken, a small blush.

Nick straightened his back up. “Okay, Demi. What are you doing here?”

“I never got to thank you for the other day. So…thank you…I guess.”

“And you had to come all the way out here to do it? I’m sure you could’ve sent a messenger or something.”

“I wanted to do it in person.”

There was an awkward pause and they just stared at each other. Nick felt like he had taken in all of her, but there was one thing he had missed out: her lips. His eyes were drawn to them now. They were plump and Nick could just imagine pressing his thin lips to hers and just how soft they would be. He even found himself taking a step forward, as if to make his fantasy a reality, but he recovered from his daze. “I should escort you back to the palace.”

And that is what he did. It wasn’t a long walk, and it seemed to be shorter than Nick remembered, but they were able to share their life stories with each other. When they approached the castle, Niall was impatiently waiting for his betrothed. When he saw the two, the prince rushed over to Demi’s side. “Are you alright, Demetria? I was so worried.”

“As you can see, I’m fine Niall. I went to find this gentleman because he was the one who saved our lives the other day.” Demi explained.

Niall then turned to Nick. After eyeing the peasant up and down, Nick figured the pampered prince hadn’t been this close to a poor person ever, Niall held out his hand and Nick firmly shook it. “Thank you for that. And I thank you for bringing my love back safe and sound.”

“It was an honor, sir.” Nick politely responded to the prince. He bowed and took one last look at Demi, his eyes lingering a little bit longer than normal, because this time he was sure he’d never see her again. The villagers mentioned something about an early summer wedding and June was just around the corner.

It was the next day that Nick heard more talk about the engagement, although this time there was something about a conspiracy. This caught Nick’s interest and he listened intently to what the people were saying around the market. Apparently the soon-to-be princess had fallen asleep last night and never woke up. Nick’s heart began to pound, was she dead? He needed to hear more. Rumors about how it had happened were circulating that Nick had trouble keeping track of them all. Some said poison while others suggested the prince himself did it somehow; Nick finally found a reliable source who told him that the princess was still alive, just in a sleep that she couldn’t be awoken from.

Something about this forever sleep stirred a memory in Nick. A story his mother had told him ages ago, about a princess who had a spell placed on her when she pricked her finger on a spinning wheel. Only true love’s kiss could wake her. A spark of hope filled Nick for a second when he thought maybe he could be the one to wake her, but then he remembered that she was engaged to the prince and that Niall will be the one to bring her back.

Nick waited around for a couple more days and the only news was that things hadn’t changed. The princess was still asleep after the kingdom’s many attempts to wake her. They had tried everything, or so Nick was told. He wondered if Niall knew of the Sleeping Beauty story, and so he decided to pay the prince a visit.

It took a lot of convincing and even having the prince come out to see him, but Nick finally got into the castle. Niall stood at the entrance. “What is it?” The prince asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Have you ever heard of Sleeping Beauty?” Niall’s eyebrows scrunched together letting Nick guess that the blonde hadn’t heard of this fairy tale before. “It’s a story of a girl who falls under a sleeping spell and the only way she can wake up is with true love’s kiss.”

Niall’s eyes lit up and he dashed away; Nick followed him up a few flights of stairs until he reached the top of the tower where they had been keeping the sleeping Demi.

The princess looked so peaceful with her eyes closed and her arms across her chest, but it broke Nick’s heart to see her like that because she looked dead. Nick’s heart ached a little more as he watched Niall approach the lifeless body, position himself, and then plant a kiss on Demi. When their lips parted, Nick waited for any sign of life to fill Demi again: color coming back to her face, her chest heaving with her first big breath, her eyelids fluttering open so that he can see those brown eyes he had grown to love in just a span of a week. He expected all of these things to happen, but they didn’t.

Niall realized this too and kissed her a couple more times, because maybe the universe didn’t realize he was kissing her to wake her up or something. The prince gave up after trying a couple more times. A heavy sigh escaped his lips. “It was worth a shot. Thank you again.” Niall said and then began to walk down the stone steps away from his sleeping fiance, not caring if Nick followed him.

Nick was pleased to get a couple of moments alone with the princess. He figured Niall’s memory would click and soon guards would be back up here to escort Nick out - he was after all nothing more than a mere peasant - and Nick wouldn’t let this go to waste. He remembered the other day, when she had met him in the woods, and how he kept thinking about what it would be like to kiss her. He took small steps toward her bed until he was standing above her and he took in the sight below him.

Demi’s lips weren’t pink anymore, but pale. Nick traced them with his fingers; they were cold. His rough fingers then trailed down to her neck where he felt for a pulse: he found it. It was the only proof that she was still alive even though everything else proved otherwise. He wondered who could’ve done this to her, to his Demi. His mind wondered to the thieves, maybe this was some sort of revenge, or it could’ve been another kingdom. But why take it out on Demi? Why not go after the real rulers of the kingdom? He then began to think about why true love’s kiss didn’t work. It always seemed to work in the fairy tales: prince kisses his damsel in distress and then the two ride off into the sunset on his trusted steed. Maybe that’s what was missing: the damn horse. Nick shook his head; that was just odd and desperate.

Thinking that there was nothing to do, Nick leaned down toward her face to give her a goodbye kiss. His lips met hers in a quick kiss and when he pulled away, he was surprised to see her brown eyes slowly open. Her lungs filled with fresh air and the color began to fade back onto her face.

“Nick.” She breathed out. Her voice was a little raspy, but his name still sounded like some sort of melody coming out of her mouth. The biggest smile crept onto Nick’s face as he leaned down and kissed his true love again.


End file.
